Tape decks included in automobiles are usually mounted below the dashboard in order that tape cassettes may be easily inserted into and removed from the tape deck. On long trips, it is often desired to carry a number of tape decks to provide entertainment throughout the trip. The cassettes are usually loosely carried in a box contained on the floor of the automobile or in a storage bin between front bucket seats. The cassettes often tend to become mixed up when loosely placed in a box preventing easy reading of their titles. Further the cassettes will rattle since no means are provided for preventing their jarring together thus producing an undesirable noise which interferes with the program being played by the tape deck.
It is therefore an object of our invention to provide for a storage tray assembly which may accommodate a plurality of packaged articles, as for example tape cassettes, and which include means in the tray to secure the packaged articles against movement and thus prevent rattling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a means whereby the tray may be conveniently mounted with respect to a wall structure, for example, the underside of the dashboard of an automobile so that titles on the packages are readily distinguishable.